


Quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de particulier

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Evil Genius Morty, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Tension, Torture, non-sexual nudity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Morty a mis la main sur le Morty de la dimension C-137 et compte bien découvrir comment il a fait pour que son Rick l'aime autant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de particulier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



« Ce n'est pas pour cacher son génie...mais le mien. », expliqua froidement le Morty au cache-oeil.  
Morty (celui de la dimension C-137) se tendit davantage ; il était attaché nu à une table en métal glacé, comme un gigot sur le point d'être découpé. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais enfin un Morty reste un Morty, et Rick lui avait dit qu'il était le plus Morty des Mortys, donc ils pouvaient forcément réussir à s'entendre.  
\- Donc t-ton Rick t'a réellement appris des trucs ? Le m-mien ne fait que me b-balader d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, sans m'expliquer quoique ce soit...  
Comme le Morty au cache-oeil lui tournait le dos, il ne put voir l'éclat de rage qui traversa son œil unique, cependant il sursauta lorsque ce dernier laissa éclater sa colère en renversant les ustensiles de torture qui se trouvaient sur le plan de travail.  
La vision d'une scie recouverte de sang bruni fit se raidir le Morty nu, qui détourna vivement la tête pour s'obliger à ne pas regarder l'autre Morty.  
Ce dernier gronda à voix basse :  
\- Il ne m'a rien appris. Je me suis construit tout seul.  
Il se pencha et ramassa la scie dans un crissement métallique.  
\- Les Ricks...ils pensent tout savoir. Ils pensent nous connaître et pouvoir nous utiliser comme bon leur semble. On est comme des jouets pour eux, et ils se servent de nous...ils se...servent...  
Le reste de sa phrase ne réussit pas à sortir et un message d'erreur s'afficha sur la rétine de son œil droit. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se rapprocha du Morty attaché.  
\- Mais on dirait que le tien se soucie un peu de toi après tout. Pourquoi à ton avis ?  
\- Non non, il ne se soucie pas du tout de moi !, répliqua nerveusement Morty C-137. Il est comme le tien, je suis son outil, on est pareil !  
\- C'est FAUX !, rugit le Morty au cache-oeil en assénant un coup sec sur le ventre de son prisonnier avec le plat de sa scie.  
La victime poussa un hurlement suraigüe qui étonnamment calma les nerfs de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau rougie qu'il venait de frapper, et la massa doucement.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être jeté aux ordures comme un déchets. Mon Rick...oh, j'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne me remarquait pas. Au contraire, plus j'essayais de...me rapprocher de lui, plus il me punissait.  
Il posa sa main sur son cache-oeil – en dessous, il y avait un œil électronique qu'il avait fait lui-même, preuve s'il en était que l'élève avait déjà dépassé de loin son mentor. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas l'unique partie de son corps qu'il avait dû remplacer. Plus les années au côté de Rick avaient passé, plus il avait été obligé de modifier son corps pour parvenir à satisfaire aux exigences de leur dangereux mode de vie. Mais Rick s'en moquait ; il ne s'apercevait pas des progrès qu'il faisait. Il le considérait encore comme inférieur et le rabaissait, l'humiliait.  
Le regard de Morty C-137 se teinta de pitié et l'autre se détourna, dégoûté.  
\- Je suis désolé, gémit le garçon sur la table. Mais c'est pas ma faute si ton Rick était un *** !  
Il se mit à haleter comme un chien ; plus le Morty au cache-oeil l'écoutait sans rien dire, plus sa voix semblait suppliante, comme un esclave servile, avide de plaire...  
\- D-délivre-moi...s'il te plaît, s-s-s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal...  
Les doigts arachnéens du Morty au cache-oeil récupérèrent un scalpel tranchant posé non loin de lui.  
\- Qui sait ?, chuchota-t-il, la voix grave et menaçante, en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'il soit différent avec toi ? Tu n'as pourtant rien d'irremplaçable...  
\- Je s-suis remplaçable, je suis remplaçable !!, s'écria Morty C-137 en fermant les yeux et en se débattant – il venait d'apercevoir le scalpel.  
\- La ferme !, gronda le Morty au cache-oeil en pointant sa lame sous son menton, sans se soucier de ses larmes. J'essaye juste de savoir ce que tu as de si particulier.  
\- Je n'ai rien de particulier, sanglota Morty. Je suis le plus Morty des Mortys, le plus banal, le plus inutile. Pitié...laisse-moi partir !  
\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, chuchota le Morty au cache-oeil d'un ton rêveur, en laissant la pointe affûtée de son scalpel descendre lentement sur la poitrine, entaillant la peau au niveau de la bosse de la clavicule.  
Il ne prêta aucune attention au couinement de douleur du garçon qu'il torturait, et se pencha lentement sur son visage pour le fixer dans les yeux.  
Le visage très humain et expressif du Morty C-137 n'avait rien de semblable avec le sien, bien qu'ils partagent les mêmes traits. Ceux-ci étaient tordus par la terreur et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne cessaient de couler en flot continu sur ses joues pâles. Il se mordait férocement les lèvres, qui tremblaient, et de la morve dégoulinait jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était dégoûtant.  
Ça lui donnait envie de le blesser. Il se demandait comment son Rick faisait pour se contenir de le battre comme plâtre – le sien ne s'en lassait jamais, alors qu'il était bien plus fort et courageux que ce Morty pleurnichard.  
Alors quoi ? Est-ce que d'une certaine façon...il trouvait ça mignon ? Peut-être que ça le confortait davantage dans l'idée qu'il était supérieur ?  
Il lâcha le scalpel, qui glissa sur le côté, le long de la peau frissonnante du Morty C-137, et tomba dans un bruit assourdissant sur la table en métal.  
Il sentit sa victime tressauter d'effroi et lentement, très lentement, il caressa sa poitrine, son ventre, en descendant vers ses parties génitales.  
\- Si tu ne me dis pas le secret qui a fait que Rick s'attache à toi, je vais devoir employer la manière forte, murmura presque gentiment le Morty au cache-oeil.  
Les yeux de l'autre Morty s'écarquillèrent, révélant mieux que ses mots à quel point il n'avait pas de réponse. Mais le Morty au cache-oeil empoigna ses testicules et se mit à serrer.  
L'adolescent nu poussa un cri de douleur et s'agita, essayant de refermer les cuisses sans y parvenir, se cabrant comme un animal.  
Et c'était ce qu'il était aux yeux du Morty au cache-oeil. A peine plus qu'un outil.  
\- Si je ne peux pas le savoir, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Si je peux le blesser à travers toi, c'est largement suffisant.  
Ses doigts ramassèrent le scalpel et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il sourit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de particulier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196051) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
